1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of wafer fabrication and, in particular, to testing the resistance of a magnetoresistance (MR) sensor of a read element independent of the resistance of the leads of the read element using test components. More particularly, the test components are fabricated with a pseudo sensor formed from lead material instead of a thin-film structure.
2. Statement of the Problem
Wafer fabrication is a procedure comprised of many repeated sequential processes to produce electrical circuits, devices, components, etc. One type of device formed through wafer fabrication is magnetic recording heads. Magnetic recording heads (sometimes referred to as sliders) are used to write to magnetic recording disks and to read from magnetic recording disks, such as in a hard disk drive. Magnetic recording heads typically include a read element and a write element. The structure of a read element includes a first shield and a second shield with a magnetoresistance (MR) sensor formed between the shields. The MR sensor may comprise a Giant MR (GMR) sensor, a Tunneling MR (TMR) sensor, or another type of MR sensor. If the read element is being operated in a current perpendicular to plane (CPP) fashion, then the first shield and the second shield are electrically connected to opposing surfaces of the MR sensor to act as current leads for a sense current that is injected perpendicularly through the MR sensor.
Recording head fabricators take a variety of measurements during wafer fabrication of recording heads to verify that the fabrication processes are being properly performed. For read elements, there are two parameters that are of particular interest. One of the parameters is magnetoresistance (dr/R), and the other parameter is the area resistance (RA) of the MR sensor.
Magnetoresistance (dr/R) indicates the change in resistance of a material or materials due to an external magnetic field. Magnetoresistance of a CPP MR sensor is typically measured by injecting a test current into the sensor through the leads of the MR sensor. In a CPP MR sensor, the leads are usually the shields abutting the MR sensor. A voltage is then measured to determine the resistance of the MR sensor. An external magnetic field is then applied, and is varied from a strong negative value to a strong positive value. The external magnetic field changes the resistance of the MR sensor. Thus, the resistance of the MR sensor is measured as the magnetic field changes to generate a transfer curve. The transfer curve indicates the maximum resistance measured in the MR sensor, and also indicates the minimum resistance measured in the MR sensor. The magnetoresistance (dr/R) of the MR sensor may then be determined according to the following equation: dr/R=(Rmax−Rmin)/Rmin.
Area resistance (RA) is an intrinsic property of thin-film materials that describes the resistance area product (ohms-micron2). The RA of an MR sensor is the product of the resistance of the MR sensor and the area of the MR sensor. The RA also depends on the direction of any external magnetic fields. Recording head fabricators know the area of an MR sensor, and are able to measure the resistance of the MR sensor as described above. Thus, recording head fabricators are able to determine the RA of the MR element.
One problem encountered when measuring the resistance of an MR sensor is that the resistance measurement represents the combined resistance of the MR sensor and the leads (e.g., the shields). The leads may contribute significantly to the measured resistance. For example, a typical resistance measurement of an MR sensor may be 10 ohms, with the lead resistance being about 3 ohms. Thus, the leads may contribute 30% or more to the overall measured resistance of an MR sensor. Unfortunately, recording head fabricators are not able to obtain accurate resistance measurements of the MR sensor individually. As a result, the magnetoresistance (dr/R) transfer curves and the RA measurements will not accurately depict the individual resistance of the MR sensor.
Another problem encountered when measuring the resistance of an MR sensor is that the leads are themselves magnetic. As previously stated, the shields of a read element many times act as the leads to the MR sensor. Shields are typically formed from NiFe, which is a magnetic material. The leads thus have their own magnetoresistance (dr/R) properties. The magnetoresistance (dr/R) of the leads thus disturb the transfer curves that are generated for MR sensors.